This invention relates to a plow-like snow removing device and a method for clearing snow using such device.
In the past snow has been removed from areas such as driveways and sidewalks by shoveling which involves the accumulation of a mass of snow onto the shoveling device and transporting or throwing it away from the path to be cleared. Alternatively, snow has been removed by moving an ever-increasing mass of snow ahead of the clearing device, e.g. a snow shovel, until the mass of snow offers sufficient resistance to the user to compel the user to stop and move snow away from the path to be cleared. Shoveling or pushing snow along the path to be cleared involves a considerable amount of energy, including bending and strain on the arms and back.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a device for the hand removal of snow which substantially alleviates the problems associated with shoveling or pushing snow ahead. Instead the device of the invention allows the user to plow snow diagonally to the path of clearing so that the plowed snow moves sideways to the path of clearing. This plow-like method eliminates the bending, lifting and arm use involved in shoveling and reduces the energy required to move snow in the forward direction.